Please adopt us! S & S
by Transformersfan01
Summary: After losing their creators, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are placed in care, with other orphaned sparklings. But there's one problem; the twins refuse to be adopted by anyone, and cause mayhem. It's time there were disciplined; along came a Praxien who would change the twins into caring sparklings. I don't own some characters.


**Short Transformers Stories -**

**I own some characters, not all...**

**These short stories are just stories based on characters I own from 'Black and white Autobot family', and their lives continueing form that story, or other characters that fit in with the plot.**

**Summary: After the disappearance of their father, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had no family, and were placed in care. Hope was discovered, but would they lose their right to be adopted, by a trustworthy friend?**

**'...blah...' Normal talk (This doesn't include this bit in bold)**

_**'...blah...'**_** Thoughts aloud (This doesn't include this bit in bold)**

_Where were we? Who was this bot looking down at us? Where was he taking us both?_

A small red, white and black sparkling, and his twin, a yellow and black sparkling, were picked up by this tall red and blue mech, as they were frightened as to where they were being taken.

They were at their home, when this blue and red mech had knocked and entered, introducing himself as 'Optimus Prime' of the the Autobots, the sparklings' dad's team that he worked with.

Prime had broken the news to them, that their dad's energy signature had disappeared, gone offline, and his body was never found, everyone presuming the Decepticons had something to do with it.

And having lost their mother some years before, the twins were now prenounced orphans, and had to be placed into Autobot protection.

But there were problems... The Autobots had to counter Decepticon attacks around Cybertron, and couldn't look after sparklings. Sparklings were a lot to look after, and they didn't have the necessary equipment to care for a sparkling, let alone twins.

So a meeting was assembled, and they had to put the twins into foster care, where an Autobot couple would care for them and raise them into Autobots warriors, to defend their planet against the Decepticons.

By then, the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were only 8 years old, and never established life yet, only watching bits and bobs with their dad, but now they were alone, and needed an Autobot insider to care for them and bring them up, someone who had experience with sparkling care before...

_Care was boring!_

_It was dull!_

_Sunny wasn't allowed to keep cleaning his armour as he normally does every morning to keep it polished and waxed, saying sparklings weren't allowed that kind of equipment._

_And Sides couldn't find any 'prank' equipment so he could pull his famous stunts and jokes on fellow sparklings._

Every week, for 2 days, Autobot couples got the chance to enter the carehome, and look at the sparklings, to decide who to adopt for the future. Day 1: Tuesday, they would join the sparklings in activities and training, and form bonds with them, and make their decision the next day of who to adopt. The final day of the week, Day 2: Saturday, of the visit, they decide on who to adopt, and get their approval and granted to adopt the sparkling of their choosing. The couple would then return the next day, after having a day to get their home ready for their adoption to be finalised and they can collect their sparkling to bring home and welcome to their family, with a 98% sparkling happiness rising since adoption.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't want to be adopted by couples. When the Tuesday came, they ignored the cooes and 'silly talk' of the visitors, and sulk in the corner of the room, not wanting to be noticed.

Until a Tuesday came a couple of weeks later...

'Hello?'

The twins didn't turn, thinking it was said to someone else.

'You two in the corner?'

Sideswipe looked up. His optic caught a black and blue sparkling looking at him. 'What?'

'Aren't you 2 lonely? I'm lonely. I want a brother,' the sparkling said.

'Ace!' a femme called, approaching the sparkling. Her optics caught the twins in the corner. 'Excuse me, sir,' she called one of the workers. 'Who are those 2?'

'Oh, new in a few weeks ago. Twin brothers, Sunstreaker is the yellow mech, and that's his twin, Sideswipe. Their dad disappeared, presumed offline, so they've been placed in care by Prime of the Autobots. They don't like to bond with bots wishing to adopt them. So far, 3 different couples wanted to adopt them, but the twins refused them.'

'Oh... I aint' surprised if they act like they do now,' the femme said.

'Mummy, can we find a little brother for me, please?' Ace asked.

'Yes dear, lets find you one,' and she walked off with Ace.

The worker turned towards the twins. 'Look, I know it's hard on you both, but cheer up for our visitors. They are going to train you into strong Autobot warriors and maybe work alongside Optimus himself.'

'Yeah, but it won't be our OWN creators raising us up, like every sparkling and couple who visit here do!' Sunstreaker scowled back, turning around not to face him.

'Twins, grow up please,' the worker added. 'You're 8, not 3 months. Please go easy on the visitors. Some sparklings of theirs are young and don't understand that language! Or it's timeout for you both.'

'We're already in our own time-out zone,' Sideswipe replied.

The worker shook his head, and walked off, approaching 'The Boss'. 'We need an expert in, stat!'

_It was miserable! No one was understanding mine and Sunny's misery! So we acted it so they'd know we were sad and miserable! But they all said we acted this ourselves, not for attention._

_In truth, we wanted someone kind, strong, and a role model to adopt us, someone with good skill and strength to guard us till our grown up years._

'Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?'

The twins didn't look up.

The worker shook his head. He nodded to the other workers, who called the rest of the sparklings out for playtime, till the twins remained, with the worker, and a special guest.

'SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! ATTENTION!'

The twins jumped at the loud order, and got to their feet, looking at the mech who yelled that.

'Hey! Not cool!' Sunstreaker scowled back, but gasped.

Stood infront of them, a tall white and black Praxien, shoulder mounted cannons, red chevron, looks of a leader.

The worker stepped forward. 'Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I present your in-care trainer; Lord Proton of Praxus.'

The twins gasped, and looked up at the Praxien, and gulped in regret.

Stood beside Proton, his own son, a blue, red and yellow mech, and behind him, 2 small sparklings, identical twins, one silver and some black and red, and the other white and black, both with a red chevron.

Sidswipe shivered, but Sunstreaker folded his arms. 'What was the point of yelling at us?' Sunstreaker asked Proton, without a please, or simple good manners.

Proton glared. 'You're not getting an answer out of me that easily, Sunstreaker, or Sideswipe, sons of Striker and Starlight! Where I come from, its use manners, or no answer at all!'

'Mr Proton, why are you here?' Sideswipe asked.

Proton smiled at him. 'Unlike your twin's rude questions, I'm here to discipline you both, of your sad and somewhat agressive attitudes (Looks at Sunstreaker at that point) and make it easier for you to be adopted. It'll be through good manners and sensiblility.'

Sideswipe nodded, but Sunstreaker turned away, and walked back to his corner. 'I ain't going anywhere!'

Proton shook his head. 'You're going somewhere! You ain't staying.'

'Who's going to say so!' Sunstreaker argued.

Proton smiled, and aimed his hand at Sunstreaker, and his hand glowed with a faint blue outline. Sunstreaker lit up in a blue outlilne, and he was slowly lifted into the air, floating above the ground. Sunstreaker looked down, and thrashed about.

'Let me down!' he ordered.

Proton smiled. 'What's the magic word?'

'Now!' Sunstreaker replied.

Proton shook his head. 'Guess again.'

Sunstreaker folded his arms. 'PLEASE! Put. Me. Down!'

Proton shrugged his shoulders, and lowered him down beside his twin. 'Both are here. Let's get started.'

_Over the next few days, I had gotten use to Proton's visits. Then it hit me; he was so nice and caring towards me, because I was actually so sweet and innocent when he first arrived. But my twin said otherwise. Sunny didn't like him, even though this Proton somehow knew our creators' names, and knew us.'_

Over the days, the twins learnt so much. Wth Smokescreen assisting, and his twin brothers, known as Prowl and Bluestreak. Sideswipe got on well with the twins, occasionally pulling a small prank on Prowl, making the twin cry, and Proton left to calm him down.

After spending a week with them, the twins had finished their training.

Proton held out 2 low grade energon cubes. 'What do you say?'

Sideswipe held his hands out. 'Can I have my cube please Proton? Am thirsty.' and he pulled his cute 'puppy-look' impression, smiling and blinking cutely at Proton.

Proton smiled. 'Here you go.' and he turned to Sunstreaker.

'Can I have my cube of energon...' Sunstreaker asked. 'With a 'pretty' please on the end.'

Proton hands him the cube. 'You two have your life ahead of you. Make your adopter proud.'

The twins froze. 'We're being adopted?'

Proton nodded. 'You were noticed during your training, and were selected from an adoption range. Your 'carer' is coming tomorrow to get you both.'

The twins looked from one another.

_Already adopted? Me and Sunny were being adopted!_

_But, our truth is, we were bonding with Proton. He felt like a second creator to us, and so, we wanted to be his adoptive sparklings..._

The next day arrived...

All the couples came in and began picking up their adoptions. They all had to stand in a line and face the camera because a group photo was required to show adopters and sparklings together for the first time.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waited anxiously, sparks beating for their adoptive creators to arrive.

Proton entered, with his 3 sons, and saw the twins. 'Excited you 2?'

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shook their heads. 'No, sir.'

Proton's smile faded. 'How come?'

The twins looked at each other, then looked back at Proton. 'Truth is,' Sunstreaker began. 'I was wrong to be agressive to you. You're a Lord, of the beautiful Praxus city, and we're just 2 sparklings in care. We're being adopted finally, and we... we wanted to be adopted by you, sir.'

Proton was taken aback by Sunstreaker's turn in attitude, having turned a new leaf. All the other couples listened to what the twins were saying, gasping at their change.

'You helped us change, sir,' Sideswipe added. 'We ask for you to adopt us. We want you to be our creator's replacement. You're good friends with our dad, and he would be happy for both us and you, sir.'

Proton smiled, before 'The Boss' approached.

'Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, goody, your adopter has arrived,' the femme told them.

'We'll get our stuff then,' the twins said, and walked off, to grab their suitcases and their personal belongings, and approached the femme. 'Who is adopting us?'

A mech rushed in, and approached 'The Boss' and Proton. 'I'm so sorry, ma'am. There was a fire at mine and my bondmate's house, and its in rubble, everything we have is lost. I have no home, and I lost my bondmate in the fire. I can't care for the twins alone, and without a place to stay, and the company I worked in just went bankrupt, and...'

'The Boss' patted his shoulder. 'I understand.' and she turned to the twins. 'I'm sorry, but you're not being adopted today.'

Sideswipe was the one to cry, even being a grown sparkling, tears rolled down from his optics.

Proton looked at the red twin, in sorrow, and actually felt for them both. They were about to be adopted, fate had happened, and now nothing. And this mech had nothing left; no home, job, energon to support his life, let along adopt twins. He activated his private comlink, which he communicated through a silent frequency.

_'Lord Proton, sir! What are your orders?'_

~_Prepare the spare 'Guest VIP' chamber, for the guest I'm bringing home, and set up a room for twin sparklings.'_

_'Yes Sir!'_

The mech continued to mourne the lost of his bondmate, his whole life, until Proton stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The mech looked up.

'What is your designation?' Proton asked.

The mech stiffened. 'Mine... Speedster'

'Speedster,' Proton said. 'Your life isn't over. Fate, brings destiny. I run a working business of my own, and have a enormous palace in Praxus. You can stay in the 'Guest VIP' room until you're ready to get your life back on track. Servants to provide morning, midday and afternoon energon to keep your systems fully charged, and work full time, get the average pay rate I set in Praxus.'

Speedster's optics widened in surprise, and shock. The _Lord!_ of Praxus was offering him a job offer of above average pay rate on Cybertron, and a place to stay until he could provide for another house to live in! How could he refuse the Lord's offer. He bowed towards Proton, and was grateful, 'Thank you, Lord. I accept. It'll mean a lot to provide for my bondmate's resting she deserves.'

Sideswipe looked up at the mechs. 'And what about us?' Sunstreaker looked up, on the verge of tears.

Proton turned to 'The Boss'. 'I believe a change of adoption is required. 'A room is also being set up in my home. A large double-sized room, recently built to make a 'sparkling playarea'. I had it built for my own sons to play in to keep their mind at it. Would you 2 like to come live with me?'

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned to one another, and nodded at each other, before turning to the Lord. 'Yes, sir! Please!'

There was silence, before 'The Boss' turned to Proton. 'Sign here, and here, and you can join the other families for the big photoshoot. And you've won 'Adopter of the week award!'

The twins gasped, in happiness.

PROTON WAS ADOPTING THEM!

Proton looked at the twins, and winked. Signing the datapad, the femme checked over the signature.

'Its official,' she turned to everyone else. 'Lord Proton has adopted this carehome's 'troublesome twins'!'

Sideswipe couldn't hide his excitement, and he rushed up to Proton, jumped up, and gave him a big hug! 'Thank you Sir!' he saluted.

Sunstreaker rushed forward and gives Proton a hug aswell. 'Thank you Sir! You gave us a second chance!'

Proton smiled at the changes. 'And in my house, don't forget the rules.' he reminded them.

Everyone clapped for the twins finally getting a home, and they dropped their suitcases, and joined Proton for the photoshoot. Being much taller than everyone else, Proton stood on the far end, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe each grabbed his hand, and held it high above their heads, Prowl and Bluestreak seated on Proton's shoulders, and Smokescreen stood next to them. And being he did choose the twins to adopt, Speedster stood in the photo aswell.

All the familes smiled as _Flash!_

The camera flashed. 'Now one for 'Adopter of the day!' the camera mech said.

The familes clapped as Proton knelt down in the centre, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood beside him, and knelt down, Prowl and Bluestreak sat on Proton's knees, and Smokescreen stood behind Proton, leaning on his shoulder.

'Say, 'Prime'!' the camera mech said.

'Prime!' the family cheered.

A photo was printed of the happy family, as Proton leads the 5 sparklings to their 'luxury limousine' ride home, and then set off, for a new life together.

_It was within the next month, that Proton returned to that same sparkling carehome, and adopted Jazz, his best friend's son. Proton's partner in crime, Pop, had disappeared, and so adopted his son, Jazz, and now raised a family of 6 sparklings._

_Life went on for us, and we're glad Proton adopted us. We wouldn't change our 'adoptive creator' for anything._

**Just a short fanfic I created on the adoption of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to Proton, as mentioned in Chapter 20 of my fanfic 'Black and white Autobot family.'**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
